ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Foot Kick
Did this as a test. The only real issue is the mobs. In some instances (like this one and yagudo abilities, etc.) there are a ton. I guess the level information is helpful, but this will take a while in current format. --Gahoo 15:07, 19 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Is it possible to learn a move from a mob that is lower than the minimum level the BLU must be to learn it? I know this isn't an issue with Foot Kick, but for other abilities, if it isn't possible, make sure the mobs listed are only the ones high enough to grant the ability. --Syeria 19:00, 19 April 2006 (PDT) ---- If you mean, Can you learn an ability from a mob that is lower level than the BLU needs to be to use it?, then yes. All that is required is that the Blue Mage is within a certain range of the monster (probably the mob can be no more than 10 or so levels higher than the mage) and the mob must be able to give the Blue experience, so if for some reason a Blue didn't learn Foot Kick at level 1, and got to level 50 and decided to get it, he couldn't kill a Wild Rabbit to get it. --Chrisjander 21:28, 19 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Yeah I think that's what I meant. Specifically, if Blue Spell X were level 25 for the BLU and the BLU was level 26, could monster that uses Blue Spell X and was level 24 be used to learn it from. --Syeria 22:40, 19 April 2006 (PDT) ---- No this is a good point for higher spells. For example, Self-Destruct is level 50. The question is can you learn it from a level 10 goblin? I assume the answer to be no. Otherwise you would learn many many moves early on and then just get access to them later. So, for example, I think they will force you to fight level 40+ gobs to learn Self-Destruct. This will limit the available mobs on the low level side (but not on the high-level side). The question then for the low side is what is the lowest level mob who will give XP for each blue magic spell level. --Gahoo 06:28, 20 April 2006 (PDT) EDIT: But I agree that if you missed getting Self-Destruct at level 50 from a level 40+ goblin, you could get it at level 75 from a lvl 60+ goblin for example. --Gahoo 06:29, 20 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Since you can learn a spell before you can use it, maybe we need a line for when it can be first be learned? Imagine that you want to learn Death Ray (level 36). Lowest shot is from Hecteyes in Ranguemont Pass which start at level 31. So if you are in an XP PT might want to fight them at say level 27. You are now 8 levels under the spell. Will you be eligible to learn the spell? If you knew you had to be 28 or 29 you might wait until you ding to fight these guys right? --Gahoo 15:23, 20 April 2006 (PDT) Sample Thoughts? : ---- Bump for new day. --Gahoo 06:56, 21 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Sample looks good, if we can find the min levels --Chrisjander 07:01, 21 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Or possibly better yet? :